persistent_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Zhazda-Mesti
History Born a bastard to Vladimir Trotsky, a casualty of the Scottish Rebellion and cousin to the former Russian High Diplomat Alexander Khrushchev. He was raised for the first 2 years of his life by his peasant mother but was soon taken away to be raised at the Russian Imperial Court to learn the ways of nobles and a hatred for all things opposed to Russia. He always desired his fathers affections but was saddened by his constant rejection even when he performed at a higher standard than all others his age. His father died in the fall of Glasgow when Vladimir was only 15 years old. When he was 29 under the apprenticeship to his fathers cousin he rose high and after his tutor's death he took his place as high diplomat for Russia. He would serve as commander of Kiev in the 2nd Great Northern War ordered to keep his armies in reserve by the Tsar. After the Burning of Reval in the war he ban to doubt the wisdom of his liege. Thus the seeds of dissent were planted. After the surrender of the Tsa to the Swedish Empire Vladimir was enraged and ordered all Kievan forces to cease aid to the Tsar. Perhaps with these forces the Russian Tsar may have been able to cling onto power but he did not and so Russia began to fracture, Kiev an Isle of stability and sanity amidst a sea of chaos. Vladimir is said to have brooded in his palace for 3 days and nights, emerging on the fourth day with a declaration to the world. He had nearly given up all hope, until he was gifted a revelation. It was not the weakness of Russia that led to their defeat but rather the weakness of the Tsar. He swore that he would defend and maintain the Russian State as regent until a worthy leader of Russia could be found once more. Following the collapse several settlements had attempted to form their own micro-states within the former Russian Empire's borders. Vladimir's response was swift and his wrath fell upon those he perceived as traitors to the Russian dream of a united Slavic state. The armies of Kiev, who were unaffected by the Northern war due to their distance from the conflict once more marched forth to restore order and stability, swallowing up the micro-states one by one and forcing them to pay fealty to the Supreme Ruler Vladimir Zhazda-Mesti. He had the title of Tsar abolished as belonging to those too weak to defend themselves and the people they have sworn to protect. Henceforth the Russian Free-State was formed under his benevolent leadership. He welcomed any Russian and Slavic refugees or migrants to take up residence in the Free-State. Vladimir did not take action against the Swedish Occupation of the North as he felt they deserve it more than the unworthy fallen Tsar. Compatriots of his also rebelled against those loyal to the Tsar in Russia's American Colonies placing them under the control of the Free-State. Personality Once wrathful with a fierce disgust for all who had gone against his motherland, his fury has since cooled to an icy hatred. He believes in the manifest destiny of Russia to be a mighty empire. He is also a scholar however and will do all he can to prevent the loss of knowledge. Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Leaders